


Bad Day

by seldomabsent



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Loser!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: “So what’s up, Y/N?” Richie voiced everyone’s concern for the past hours.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Bad Day

“So what’s up, Y/N?” 

Richie voiced everyone’s concern for the past hours. You’ve always been the rock of the losers, everyone’s big sister. Some would tease their leader for wanting to be a bit more but right now, it didn’t matter much. Their usually cheerful and smiling friend was upset to hell and beyond. No one knew what was happening nor did they want to see how angry it made you.

But as you stayed silent in the underground hideout, your shower cap messily put by Stan. You seemed to plan full revenge on three generations and it’s uneasy that Richie tried to make you laugh. Yet as the words passed the jokester's mouth, Bill knew it could backfired.

“Got your periods to be so pissy or what?”

Beverly was the first to slam the back of his head before Bill could intervene, but it didn’t stop you to send your glasses friend daggers with your eyes. Richie unconsciously stepped back in the hammock, making him and Eddie swing a little. Bill stood up silently, barely stopped by Stan. You stayed silent for a second in your corner before you rose up. Walking to the exit, you stopped as you neared your best friend. 

“I’m having, what you could call, a fucking bad day in case you haven’t noticed,” You told him coldly making him swallow down with difficulty. “So please, I say this with the most patience and kindness I can - fuck off.”

Watching you walk up the ladder to be alone, Bill didn’t think about the tensed silence before going after you.

You were walking arms around your chest, merely walking as you wandered into the woods. You must have been deeply in your thoughts because no matter how much Bill called for you, you jumped out of your skin when he reached you and softly touched your arm.

“Bill?” You said, surprise. “What do you-”

You didn’t finish your sentence before he pulled you into a tight hug. Shocked at first, you tensed under his comforting arms before finally relaxing. It took a lot of patience from the boy to finally get you to let you go of all the tensions and eventually answer to his hug.

“Do you want to come back inside, now?” He asked softly, not to rush you.

You stayed against his shoulder for a second before shaking your head.

“Maybe in a minute.”

Nodding, he tried to let go of you to warn the others losers but you struggled back in his arms.

“Wait- before you go, can you hold me one last time?”

Taken aback by your request, he stood still for a second. But as the realisation and understanding of your words make it through his brain, he found himself hugging you without thinking about it first hand. How could he refuse you anything?


End file.
